El nacimiento de Ted Remus Lupin
by lunarisita
Summary: Y así rodeados de felicidad, aislados del mundo, no se les ocurrió pensar en lo que ocurría fuera, ni recordar la precaria situación del mundo mágico, no, ese momento único solo les pertenecía a ellos tres. one-shot


**DISCLAIMER: Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling**

Remus tenía miedo no mejor dicho pánico, estaba completamente aterrorizado. Pensó irónicamente que ni cuando había entrado en la orden del fénix había estado tan nervioso.

Caminaba en dirección a la puerta y regresaba con el mismo ritmo repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez. La sala de espera de San mungo con sus paredes impecablemente blancas, no hacían más que empeorar la situación. Había pasado mucho tiempo de su vida en salas de hospitales y enfermerías por su condición y mirar las inmaculadas paredes le traía muy malos recuerdos. Le recordaban constantemente los momentos que había sufrido por ser un licántropo.

Esa era la razón por la que cuando Dora le había dicho que estaba embarazada, su primera opción había sido salir huyendo lo más lejos posible. No sabía si la licantropía era hereditaria pero nunca había querido comprobarlo. Al contrario que James y Sirius, él siempre había intentad ser lo más distante posible y jamás comprometer su corazón. Hasta que conoció a Nimphadora Tonks.

No se parecía en absolutamente nada. Ella le rejuvenecía, era las burbujas de una bebida con gas y en la que él era la aburrida agua. Dulce, divertida, agradable y atractiva ella era para él perfecta. Todavía no podía comprender como se había podido enamorar de él. No cuando ella era tan colorida, tan llamativa, y él era tan gris. Rosa como el pelo de ella y gris como las canas producidas por el cansancio de él. Un llamativo contraste, una peligrosa combinación. Pero como ella le había dicho una vez, ellos se complementaban. Él la sostendría cuando ella se cayera y ella le consolaría cuando las pesadillas, los recuerdos se hicieran demasiado intensos.

No había querido reconocerlo pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo. No sabía que pasaría si su hijo heredara su licantropía. No por él desde luego, ni tampoco por Dora, también dudaba que tuviera problemas con los miembros de la Orden del fénix, no, ellos lo querrían y lo amarían como nadie más. Pero Remus no quería que su hijo viviera como él lo había hecho, ya no solo por el dolor y el estrés de las transformaciones, si no, por la discriminación que sufriría. A pesar de que Remus había tenido la suerte de conocer a James y a Sirius quienes le habían aceptando incluso conociendo su "pequeño problema peludo", dudaba mucho que todo el mundo fuera así.

Cuando había salido de Hogwarts Remus se había dado de frente con la realidad. A pesar de tener unas buenas notas en sus éxtasis no había conseguido ningún trabajo bien remunerado, había tenido que arreglárselas como había podido y después de la muerte de James y Lily, el arresto de Sirius y la falsa muerte de Peter, lo había pasado muy mal. Sin amigos en los que apoyarse y sin un buen empleo, había sido la peor etapa de su vida. No quería que su hijo pasara por lo mismo.

Remus regresó a la realidad cuando sintió la mano de Arthur weasly sobre su hombro. Cuándo se había sentado era un misterio para él. Pestañeó con fuerza intentando despejar los pensamientos que le nublaban y se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado. Para percatarse inmediatamente de la sanadora apoyada encima de la puerta que separa la sala de espera de las habitaciones de los pacientes. La mujer se incorporó cuando los vio acercarse.

-¿Familiares de Nimphadora Lupin?-Les preguntó con voz aburrida, como si hubiera repetido la misma rutina decenas de veces en ese día, lo cual probablemente era lo que había sucedido.

-Soy su marido- Le respondió con tono nervioso él, intentando que su voz no temblara.

-Es un….- La mujer fue interrumpida por Remus

-Prefiero no saberlo-

Dora y Remus habían hecho una especie de trato respecto al sexo del bebe, ya que no sabían si iba a heredar la licantropía, habían decidido dejar también su sexo como una sorpresa y Remus le había prometido que no intentaría saberlo hasta que lo viera y él estaba dispuesto a cumplir su promesa hasta el final, no sabría el sexo del bebe hasta verlo por sí mismo.

Así que Remus miró interrogante a la mujer.

-Primera puerta a la derecha- le respondió a su muda pregunta la sanadora de San mungo.

Siguiendo las indicaciones entró en la habitación, no sin antes llamar. Y lo que vio en ese momento supo que se le quedaría gravado en el corazón para siempre.

Dora estaba tumbada en la cama con un rostro cansado pero sonriendo con la sonrisa más bonita que hubiera visto en su vida. En sus brazos se encontraba un pequeño bebe envuelto en una diminuta manta azul. Sin lugar a dudas un niño.

-Bueno, papá ¿Quieres cogerlo?- Le dijo Tonks

Embriagado de felicidad Remus no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza. Y se agacho para coger a la pequeña criatura con torpeza. Lo primero que hizo al tenerlo cara a cara fue memorizar sus rasgos, grandes ojos negros, una pequeña naricita, labios finos y… Un momento ¿Ojos marrones?

Remus vio con sorpresa como los grandes ojos del bebe cambiaban de color.

-Esa es la sorpresa, no es licántropo es metamorfomago, parece que después de todo mis genes son mas fuertes que los tuyos ¿No crees?- Le respondió burlonamente Dora a la mirada de sorpresa que sin lugar a dudas estaba plasmada en su cara.

-¿Y que nombre le vamos a poner?- preguntó Remus aliviado mientras sonría tranquilo y se acercaba más a Tonks.

-He pensado en Ted como mi padre de primer nombre y Remus como tú de segundo- Contestó esta cogiendo de nuevo al bebe que le era acercado por su marido.

-Ted Remus Lupin, suena bien –Sonrió Remus

-¿Y el padrino?- Pregunto ella cogiendo la mano de Remus.

-Harry por supuesto ¿Estás de acuerdo?- Cuestiono de nuevo él.

-Me parece perfecto- Sonrió esta vez ella.

Y así rodeados de felicidad, aislados del mundo, no se les ocurrió pensar en lo que ocurría fuera, ni recordar la precaria situación del mundo mágico, no, ese momento único solo les pertenecía a ellos tres.

Minutos después llegarían los miembros de La orden del fénix y todos se asombrarían como en el momento en el que Molly Weasly cogía al nuevo miembro de la familia Lupin, este cambiaba el poco cabello que tenía a un intenso color rojo. Todo un Weasly diría ella.

Porque después de todo el protagonista de la escena era Ted Remus lupin y sus genes merodeadores le obligaban a hacerse notar.

**A/N: ¡Hola! Aquí vengo de nuevo con otro one-shot esta vez con el nacimiento del primer miembro de la tercera generación, espero que les guste y vuestras opiniones. ¡Besos!**

**PD: Con las prisas de subirlo me olvidé el ****Disclaimer****. **

**Lunarisita **


End file.
